


A Good Thing Going

by threeminutesfast



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, aka gang activity, aka king ben loves his girls so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeminutesfast/pseuds/threeminutesfast
Summary: Ben was curled up on the couch with Mal in the room she shared with Evie when his other girlfriend entered the room, sat down next to them, and said firmly, “Doug asked me out.”





	A Good Thing Going

The thing was, Ben liked what he had. He had Mal; clever, gorgeous, wicked-but-not-too-wicked Mal. She was more than he ever thought he would get. Then one day, Mal arrived holding Evie’s hand, proudly proclaiming she was coming with them on their date, and then Ben had Evie as well. He’d been confused at first, but slowly came to realize that Mal meant it when she said the Isle had more gang activity than dating. Having a boyfriend and a girlfriend seemed to be no trouble for Mal and Evie, and while two girlfriends were a bit overwhelming at first, Ben got used to it, and then more than used to it.

Ben loved Mal. That was the beginning and the end of it. But the first time he kissed Evie, after she batted her eyelids at him and told him she’d always wanted to kiss a king, Mal looking on proudly, Ben realized that you could love people in different ways. Loving Evie was easy, and loving them both felt right. They had a good thing going.

He was curled up on the couch with Mal in the room she shared with Evie when his other girlfriend entered the room, sat down next to them, and said firmly, “Doug asked me out.”

Ben blinked. Mal grinned. “Finally,” said Mal. “He’s been dancing around you for ages.”

“I just figured I should tell you guys. Honesty is important in relationships, you know.”

Mal got up from the couch and took Evie’s hand, leading her towards the closet. “Want me to help you pick out an outfit?”

“Oh, thank you Mal,” said Evie, pulling Mal close to her as they looked through Evie’s extensive wardrobe. “I don’t want to intimidate him. Doug always dresses so… interesting.”

“Dorky is the word you’re looking for. And trust me, he won’t care what you wear. He’s THAT kind of guy.”

“Um,” said Ben, slowly rising from the couch.

Mal and Evie turned to look back at him expectantly. “What’s up?” asked Mal.

Ben blinked again.  “I just… you’re going out with Doug?”

Realization dawned over Evie’s face. “Oh no. Oh no, don’t be jealous, Ben.”

“Why would he be jealous?” asked Mal. “He’s not jealous of me.”

“Yeah, but I love you, Mal,” responded Ben. Saying that had become so commonplace, with both Mal and Evie. “I don’t love… I don’t even really know Doug that well.”

Evie walked over to Ben and took both his hands. “It’d be totally separate, Ben. You wouldn’t have to worry about a thing.”

She kissed one of his hands, and let go of the other, bringing her fingers to Ben’s cheek. “I love you. And I love Mal. But I really do like Doug. If it’s too uncomfortable for you, I’ll turn him down.”

Ben looked past Evie to Mal. Mal just shrugged. He met Evie’s eyes and saw something hopeful in them. Ben knew he couldn’t deny her anything.

“Just don’t skip out on our dates, okay?”

Evie’s bright, contagious smile spread across her face. “Of course not. Like, I said, totally separate.” She kissed Ben quickly, then turned back to Mal and the closet.

“Okay, so something blue? I’m thinking blue.”

“Evie, you’re always in blue.”


End file.
